The objective of the Biostatistics and Data Management Section is the utilization of statistical methodology and computer technology to maximize knowledge obtained from clinical trials and other research carried out within and on contract to the clinical programs of the Division of Cancer Treatment. The Section collaborates in the design and analysis of clinical trials and other experiments, develops data collection procedures and related computer systems, and maintains computer files of collected data. The section also conducts biometric research in support of the above goals. A list of projects in which the section is actively involved follows.